disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hercules and the Dream Date
"Hercules and the Dream Date" is the 27th episode of Hercules. Plot Pymoglian, the Prometheus academy art teacher is short, old, decrepit, toothless and far from being what any woman would consider a prime catch. So it comes as something of a surprise to Hercules when he finds out when the woman bringing him his forgotten lunch calling herself Mrs. Pymoglian is a stunningly gorgeous red haired beauty who for all appearances is totally in love with the old man. Icarus explains that she was actually a statue that Pymoglian created that Aphrodite brought to life. Herc, who has been smacked down by every girl he's talked to about going to the upcoming dance (due to his god-strength getting in the way), sees this as the perfect solution. Unfortunately, Herc should have been paying more attention to Pymoglian than his wife in class because his sculpting skills are sub par. Fortunately Aphrodite is there to mold the clay on the demigods' instructions and with her help, Zeus' son sculpts his dream girl: Galatea. Unfortunately, he's so entranced by the outer beauty of her that he glosses over the personality, simply requesting that she be 'crazy about him'. When Aphrodite brings Galatea to life, Icarus places some pots he made under her, bringing them to life as well and passes them off as his and Cassandra's children. Crazy is all too appropriate. She's not just in love, Galatea is clingy, obsessive, and insanely jealous, to the point of threatening any girl who shows the smallest interest in "her man". Not good, since she still possesses an amorphic clay body, which she can fashion into a variety of deadly forms, as seen when she threatens to rip out Helen's vocal cords if she even looks at him again, and when Adonis insults Hercules for having him and Galatea win the election for King and Queen of the Aphrodisia Dance by unanimous vote, though Adonis voted for himself, Galatea, using her clay body, rewrote all the ballots earlier. This all leads to a confrontation resulting in Cassandra and Icarus saving him and forcing Hercules to dump Galatea both figuratively and literally, which leaves Herc going to the dance alone again. As for the King and Queen, Adonis used his influence to buy the election and have him and Helen as King and Queen respectively. At the dance, Galatea attacks once again, forcing Hercules to harden the clay in her body until she cannot move. Just in time, as Aphrodite appears, hoping Hercules learned the lesson that you can't just create the perfect partner. She comforts Hercules, who guessed that his teacher was more careful with his wish. Pymoglian says he didn't and that she's as loony as Galatea was, but doesn't care, saying that a woman that looks like her being with a man that looks like him is too good a thing to care about a little clingy craziness. "The wife's as looney as they come! But look at her! Look at me! Ya see ME complaining?" He's then carried off in his wives clay tentacles, giggling happily. Aphrodite puts a hand on Hercules' shoulder, consoling him that not 'everyone' gets the lesson. Songs *Aphrodesia Dance Trivia *This episode features two actresses from the sitcom Friends: **Lisa Kudrow, who played Phoebe Buffay, voices Aphrodite. **Jennifer Aniston, who played Rachel Green, voices Galatea. *When saving Hercules from Galatea, Cassandra says: "Come with me if you want to live", a reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger's character's famous line from The Terminator film franchise. Gallery Dream date.jpg|Galatea and Hercules Pymoglian.jpg|Pymoglian and his wife Aphroditeherc4.jpg GalateaOriginal.JPG|Galatea before having been brought to life and given her makeover by Aphrodite Aphroditeherc3.jpg Aphrodite&Herc-Hercules and the Dream Date.jpg AphroditeHerc&Icarus-Hercules and the Dream Date.jpg Galatea3.jpg|Stony Galatea crashing the Dance Galatea4.jpg|Galatea stretching her arms 1304526579835.jpg|Galatea going for an "exotic" gorgon look Galatea.PNG C31A5BE8-38E7-48C7-BB01-8A85CFEE8878.png A0538427-FAF5-491A-804F-892350A58A63.png A7AEF20A-ED60-4986-A55A-2A05581008B3.png 4DF97F70-6EF5-4440-9CC3-BC876E794522.png 314BACCB-2D7A-481B-88BE-D85F71079073.png B2F81F4B-40B2-45A6-9FDD-DD6E2911A754.png 2EBBA932-B6A6-41A5-8AD5-C61E5AD8C23F.png 696943F8-2528-4809-B805-7CE6CA6804BA.png 86D15CB3-2E31-439F-B5AA-81819366C45F.png C5C174AD-A7C3-4B4E-B539-B5DE0079FC29.png 0555EBBD-DF93-412C-8D6D-D3E547742960.png 0522EAE0-33E2-4402-ADDF-A6CF1671C4CF.png|Okay fine I’ll be my own person 8060AD28-F6C9-4032-8093-2A57ACDC17AA.png|Galatea after being brought to life 39612492-918E-4D7C-9963-70439D3450AE.png 3C9AA084-591B-4104-87FB-581A487CF5E0.png CF361B50-62D7-4F3F-99B2-32AC9E373171.png Hercules and the Dream Date (7).jpg Hercules and the Dream Date (6).jpg Hercules and the Dream Date (5).jpg Hercules and the Dream Date (4).jpg Hercules and the Dream Date (3).jpg Hercules and the Dream Date (2).jpg Adonis&Helen-Hercules and The Dreamdate.gif Hercules and the Dream Date (1).jpg Disney Hercules Aphrodite smile.jpg Disney Hercules Aphrodite smile wink.jpg Adonis-Hercules and The Dreamdate.jpg Category:Hercules episodes Category:Television episodes